


The Thoughts of A Host

by AstralArcher12



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: A brief glimpse into the thoughts of the host during Hello Puppets.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Thoughts of A Host

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I made for Hello Puppets.

It was just supposed to be a simple job. Nothing too grand. Just slip in and get enough material to write something for the Halloween edition of the college newspaper and get out. But of course, things just couldn’t stay simple.

On second thought, maybe sneaking into the abandoned warehouse where homeless people were disappearing into wasn’t as good of an idea as they originally thought.

Now, you had a sentient puppet sewn onto your hand and other evil sentient puppets hellbent on murdering the both of you. 

Fuck Riley. 

Fuck Mortimer.

Fuck Owen. 

Wait.

No. 

Owen just wanted to give his creations, his children, the lives he thought they deserved. Like some modern Frankenstein. Except, unlike Frankenstein’s monster, these things had no interest in just living, no, they wanted to hurt people as well. At least poor Owen tried to fix his mistake. And in the end, they turned him into some twisted parody of a human puppet. His lower torso gone and puppet hands sewn over where his should have been. If your mouth wasn’t sewn shut, you probably would have thrown up. 

You wonder if all of the hosts look like he does under their masks. Like dried up husks of what they once were. Scout did say that puppets use the human’s life force in order to live. Will you end up like that as well if Scout remains on your hand? Does Anthony look like that?

When you first arrived, you initially didn’t think much of the masked guy who greeted you through Mortimer at the entrance. Even the tattoo of the pyramid with an eye in the middle on his hand didn’t seem remarkable either. Now, after listening to his final tape, you knew that Mortimer’s host was none other than Anthony Pierson himself, having fallen victims to the puppets after his final attempt to get the proof he needed. 

You think you would have liked him, conspiracy theories and all. He sounded nice over his tape recordings. A hunter of truth among the unknown. A bit of an oddball in all, just like you.

Later, when you’re standing across the table from Mortimer while he and Riley argued over what to do with you and Scout, forced to pour them tea to avoid death, you wanted nothing more than to reach across the hand and take Anthony tattooed hand. Hold it with all your might and scream for him to wake up. Wake up and be freed from Mortimer’s spell. Escape alongside you and live. You didn’t want to be alone.

In the end, you were.

The trauma and pain of everything brought you to your knees the moment you reached the outside. A woman who was passing by saw you and called for an ambulance. The last thing you remember, while holding Scout’s lifeless body tight to your chest with your one undamaged hand, is that Mortimer and Riley are going to pay for this. Even if it meant you to destroy them yourself.


End file.
